


Just Breathe

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Percy thinks about the future.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry for the delay, things have been hectic as all get out I got a new placement at work and I moved and it's been a hell of a two weeks (mostly good things for me personally luckily but hectic), thanks all for sticking with me. I'll try to get back on a schedule in the next few weeks!   
> And as always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me!

As he watched Molly grab the edge of the coffee table and pull herself to standing Percy couldn’t help but think about the future, about her future. He knew that line of thought never ended well but these days it was so hard to avoid. Audrey had given birth to Molly only a scant few weeks after Ginny’s first boy. With her first birthday rapidly approaching, along with snow if the forecast was to be believed, Percy was hard pressed not to worry about what might come.

She pulled herself down the length of the coffee table and Percy felt himself slipping down the spiral of anxiety. There was so much the future could and would do and he didn’t know how much he would be able to help as Molly got older, if he would be able to help. There was also the possibility she wouldn’t want his help and that scared him more than anything else, that one day his baby girl might not look to him for comfort and assistance.

Then he felt a light pressure on his shoulder, then against his side. The part of him that was still paying attention to his surroundings knew Audrey had sat down beside him. He couldn’t even manage a word to her but she started talking anyway. Her soft voice slid through his anxiety like slipping through a crack. It was as if her words calmed and twisted the bubble of anxiety in his chest into something manageable. A ridiculous notion as she was just talking about the latest batch of household spells his mum had taught her.

She ran out of spells to talk about and with a small hum switched to stars, the stories her mother had taught her about the constellations, ones she’d been telling Molly each night at bedtime. He managed to take a deep breath and it was like water in a desert. Then another as Molly grinned at him from the end of the coffee table.

“Yes that’s right darling, the bears ran right into the sky didn’t they?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Audrey direct a warm smile at Molly.

“Gah! Berrs!” Molly reached one hand out in a grabbing motion at Audrey.

“Tell me another story love?” Percy coughed halfway through but got the sentence out.

“Da!” Molly launched herself the two steps from the coffee table to Percy’s knee. Then stopped and grinned before reaching her pudgy arms up to him. “Up da!!”

“Of course darling.” Percy smiled softly as he lifted her into his lap, once there Molly fixed her attention on her mother.

“Well once, long ago and far from here, there was a beautiful nymph named Callisto and between her great beauty and great wit she caught the eye of Zeus god of the sky…” The tone with which she told the tale was equal parts excitement and calm, just the right cadence to keep a not quite one year old engaged. Not coincidentally it was also just the right tone to calm Percy down. The story at once making room for his anxiety and helping him keep it under control.

However wonderful this Callisto had been Percy couldn’t imagine ever picking her over his wife. Though from the stories Audrey told Zeus didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was even close to decent. Someone he had no doubt his mum would have described as ‘quite a character.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to all my readers, kudoers, and commenters! y'all are lovely!


End file.
